


Las cosas bizarras del destino

by margarita03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts, Human Dio Brando, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03
Summary: Este es un crossover pensado para la hispanic week para el día 4. Escogí un Au de magia para que el universo de Jojo´s estuviera en el mismo que el de Harry Potter.La cronología de ambas están alteradas, pero lo suficiente como para no alterar demasiado las historias.Los stands no aparecen porque básicamente es antes de que se desarrollara la phantom blood y mientras se desarrolla la misma (solo un poco).
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Las cosas bizarras del destino

Tras sufrir la pérdida de su madre, la vida de Dio Brando solo puede ir de mal en peor al vivir en la misma casa que su despreciable padre. Constantemente maldecía su destino ya que parecía que todo lo que la vida se empeñaba en ofrecerle era terminar siendo una escoria similar a su padre y nada le aterraba más que esto.

Pero Dio desconocía que había nacido con una cantidad inmensa de suerte, que empezó a manifestarse más descaradamente a sus once años. Un día mientras su padre dormía profundamente por todo el alcohol que había bebido, el destino había decido darle un camino nuevo y había llegado en forma de una carta, entregada por una lechuza.

La dirección que estaba en dicha carta era anormalmente precisa y el contenido era una sarta de locuras; mencionaba que había sido admitido en una especie de internado de magia y hechicería llamado Howgarts. A pesar de que un brillo de duda se asomó en sus ojos, terminó arrugándola y lanzándola al fuego de la chimenea.

Pero el asunto no quedó en eso.

Al día siguiente, volvió a llegarle otra carta, sólo que esta vez, había sido temprano en la mañana antes de salir a trabajar; tenía la misma información, solo que esta vez la detalló un poco más antes de sacudir su cabeza y volver a desechar la carta, pero después de verla arder razonó que esa broma era extraña y más aún en un barrio de mala muerte como en el que vivía, una persona adinerada no iría dos veces a jugarle una broma a un niño sin futuro. Su parte infantil deseó no haber desechado la carta porque… ¿Y si resultaba ser cierta?

Ese día en el trabajo, recibió otra carta, pero esta fue interceptada por el hijo del jefe, quién disfrutaba de fastidiar siempre que podía al pequeño Dio y como era de esperar destrozó la carta frente a él, quien chasqueó los dientes, ya que esta vez si la quería; juró internamente hacérselo pagar pero en un lugar en el que vengarse no dejara en peligro su trabajo.

Aún si la carta había quedado destrozada, Dio sospechaba que tarde o temprano le llegaría otra y razón no le faltaba ya que al anochecer, mientras trataba sus heridas por haberse peleado con su padre que había llegado tan malhumorado como ebrio, una de esas cartas volvió a llegar; la diferencia era que esta vez la traía un hombre vestido con una túnica. Él literalmente había aparecido de la nada.

El sujeto se presentó como Albus Dumbledore y le explicó varias cosas a cerca del mundo mágico y sobre el colegio de magia y hechicería al que estaba invitándolo: a Hogwarts (por supuesto, le hizo una demostración de magia, a petición del niño). La idea de ir a un sitio lejos de la pocilga en la que vivía le agradó, pero le advirtió al mago que su padre no le financiaría sus estudios y esto hizo que el mago le diera una sonrisa de comprensión. Una sensación de desagrado recorrió el estómago de Dio ya que odiaba que lo miraran con lástima, pero se tragó su orgullo cuando el sujeto le informó que para casos como el de él habían opciones, como darle una beca.

… 

El callejón Diagón y sus artilugios mágicos dejaron una gran impresión en Dio, pero evitó demostrarlo demasiado frente al que ahora sabía que era un profesor del colegio de magia. Las túnicas no eran del todo de su agrado, pero el resto de cosas que buscaron en la lista sí que le parecieron curiosas, en especial su nueva varita, pues según el dueño de la tienda “ese tipo de varitas suelen escoger a personas con demasiada suerte y eran inusuales”.

La amargura se asentó en el estómago de Dio, cuando regresó a la pocilga en donde vivía. Allí frente, a la puerta de su casa, se prometió hacer todo lo que hiciera falta por salir de esa vida y conseguir riquezas con la nueva oportunidad que se le había presentado.

Los días pasaron demasiado lentos para el gusto de Dio, pero finalmente había llegado el día en que empezaría el internado. Estaba tan emocionado por descubrir todo lo que el mundo mágico le ofrecería, que no pudo dormir bien y había llegado antes al lugar en el que había quedado de encontrarse con alguien que formaba parte del personal del colegio.

Le sorprendieron varias cosas, pero sin dudas, la entrada secreta al tren de Hogwarts fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Tras atravesarla y encontrarse con la terminal de trenes secreta, Dio tropezó con un chico que venía acompañado por el propio profesor Dumbledore y tras un intercambio rápido de miradas, ambos niños supieron que no iban a llevarse bien. Aun así intercambiaron saludos corteses (el chico se llamaba Tom Riddle) y abordaron el tren, eligiendo rápidamente compartimientos diferentes.

No fue difícil para Dio conseguir amistades ya que le pareció que los magos eran más ingenuos de lo que esperó; aunque si tuvo una disputa con unos chicos que se burlaban porque se dieron cuenta de que Dio era hijo de muggles; pero su reacción no fue la que los chicos esperaban, ya que golpeó el estómago de uno de ellos, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y con una mirada aterradora y altiva, les transmitió su mensaje.

“¿Quién es superior a quién?”

Los niños salieron corriendo despavoridos, olvidándose incluso, de que eran magos y podían usar magia. Esto hizo que los chicos que lo habían estado acompañando en el tren le tuvieran más estima e incluso admiración. La admiración y el temor eran factores importantes para desenvolverse de forma óptima, lo supo desde pequeño viviendo en los barrios bajos de Londres; pero le preocupaban un poco los problemas que aquella pequeña pelea podría acarrearle si lo llegaban a delatar con los profesores.

Los dulces del mundo mágico le parecieron tan tontos como fascinantes, lo pensó mientras comía una rana de chocolate que le había ofrecido uno de los chicos de su grupo. Las conversaciones con los chicos habían sido útiles para saber más acerca del mundo mágico. Hubo un silencio compartido, que pasó a ser reemplazado por exclamaciones cuando tuvieron el primer vistazo del castillo. Dio se maravilló con la idea de vivir allí ahora.

El castillo era aún más magnífico al verlo de cerca y por dentro no decepcionaba tampoco. Un profesor se presentó antes de llevarlos por un pasillo que los llevaría hacia “el gran comedor”, en donde tendrían la selección de casas que habían mencionado sus compañeros en el tren; algunos niños parecían nerviosos por dicho evento, pero Dio lejos de prestarle demasiada atención, vigilaba y detallaba a cada niño, además de prestarle atención a algunas de las conversaciones que los chicos estaban manteniendo.

“Brando, Dio”

Al oír su nombre se deslizó entre los demás niños y se sentó con tranquilidad, mientras un profesor le ponía el sombrero viejo y raído que hablaba y determinaba a qué casa iba cada quien.

“Curioso…” susurró el sombrero a su oído “Un nacido de muggles que sólo puede ir a slytherin… Hacía mucho que no veía esto”

“¿Desde cuándo la sangre determina el futuro de las personas?” le replica Dio

“Vaya… Tan curioso…” ríe un poco el sombrero y a continuación grita “¡Slytherin!”

Los murmullos se extendieron por las mesas del gran comedor, incluso por la mesa de los profesores; se sabía que era un nacido de muggles por su apellido y el que fuera enviado a Slytherin descolocó a varios. Debido a aquella reacción, Dio se fue algo malhumorado y nervioso a tomar asiento en la mesa de los que le habían señalado como los de la casa de Slytherin.

Así fue como dieron inicio las bizarras aventuras de Dio Brando, en Hogwarts

El primer año en el colegio había empezado turbulento, pero de forma ingeniosa se ganó a sus compañeros de casa, incluso a los mayores, aunque por supuesto, estaba ese chico “Tom Riddle” quién parecía sentir un rechazo visceral hacía Dio y competía con él en todo lo que podía.

Segundo y tercer año fueron años de gloria para Slytherin con Riddle y Dio brillando como estudiantes estrella, aunque que el último brillaba un poco más gracias a no solo sobresalir en los estudios, sino que también por los premios que había recibido al ganar en competencias de carreras de escobas y la copa de quidditch como capitán del equipo.

Durante el cuarto año Riddle equilibró un poco la balanza y se hizo con el premio que se otorgaba por “prestar servicios al colegio” ya que había atrapado al responsable de criar al monstruo que asesinó a una estudiante y había desatado una etapa de pesadilla en el colegio (este casi había sido cerrado). Ese año su desprecio hacia Dio se había vuelto odio, ya que Riddle se había enterado que provenía de uno de los linajes de magos mas importantes en el mundo mágico y aún así, con todos los dones heredados, había sido superado en muchas ocasiones por Dio Brando. Es así que al terminar el año Tom Riddle se jura superar y boicotear completamente a Dio, para enseñarle a él y a los demás (que ya empezaban a respetar más a los nacidos de muggles) que los que no descienden de linajes poderosos, no eran nada. 

Pero Dio no volvió al colegio para el quinto año o el siguiente… Esto hirió de alguna forma el orgullo de Tom Riddle ya que asumió que Dio, un "sangre sucia" en toda regla, se sentía tan superior que pensaba que no necesitaba el colegio. Con todo el odio que estalló tras años de haberse acumulado, hizo lo posible para reavivar el desprecio por "los sangre sucia" en el castillo de forma sutil y se comprometió completamente a una oscura causa. No tuvo tantos problemas para reforzar las ideas puristas de sangre, pues ya no había ningún hijo de muggles que sobresaliera tanto como para hacerles pensar a los demás que el linaje no importaba demasiado, cuando había talento, astucia y esfuerzo de por medio.

_Riddle, jamás se imaginaría que la pesadilla de Dio fuera precisamente el linaje de una familia que cambiaría su vida: Los Joestar._

Dio había acudido a la mansión de los Joestar una vez que su padre había muerto y le había entregado su pase a ingresar en esa familia tan adinerada como ingenua; también le sugirió un malvado plan para quedarse con todas las riquezas; pero para ello, tuvo que dejar sus estudios mágicos y concentrarse en ser el hijo perfecto y arruinar psicológicamente al verdadero heredero de las riquezas Joestar.

La decisión de dejar Hogwarts no fue tan difícil, pues tras años de estar expuesto al mundo mágico con sus magos cerrados de mente, este le pareció algo estúpido, a decir verdad, los muggles en su mundo sin magia les ganaban en avances de todo tipo y eran más interesantes.

_Jamás se imaginaría, que él mismo se convertiría en una antigua y ancestral criatura mágica con vida eterna por pura suerte y que su antiguo rival en el colegio de magia pasaría a ser un mago malvado que mataría por obtener la vida eterna y desataría una guerra que pondría de cabeza a esa comunidad mágica._

**Author's Note:**

> Yas! He logrado terminar con este one shot, créanme que no sé cómo rayos funcionó este crossover (ok, en realidad, fue ajustando las fechas un poco... je). 
> 
> No fui capaz de hacer de esto algo más detallado porque hace mucho que leí Harry Potter y tanto las fechas como, algunos sucesos están borrosos en mi cabeza (o sea, ni me acuerdo del nombre del director que estaba en la época de Dumbledore y es algo básico), además de que tendría que pensar con más cuidado la forma en que Dio llevaría el colegio y las clases; el como sería una de las razones para que Tom se volviera Voldemort; también las acciones de su padre y creo que quizás sufriera un poco más cuando regresara a su casa en los barrios bajos, al correrse la voz de que estaba estudiando lejos ya que eso le traería más problemas por la envidia que seria perfectamente normal en sitios así por aquella época... Así que allí habrían varias subtramas.
> 
> Quizás me anime a darle un desarrollo algún día, he dicho quizás.
> 
> Originalmente Joseph iba a ser el protagonista, peeero ganó Dio porque en mi cabeza funcionaba mejor.


End file.
